1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amusement device; and, more particularly a pool toy in the form of a submersible dart board and darts therefor.
2. Related Art
Many types of amusement devices for swimming pools are known. Dart boards are extremely popular but none are known which can be used in a pool. It is not obvious to throw a conventional dart board into a pool. Even if it should occur to someone to throw a conventional dart board into a pool, such boards are usually made of cork or the like, will float on the surface, not sink to the bottom or be corroded by the pool water. Conventional darts thrown into the pool would float, since they are lightweight, or otherwise not reach the target.
There is thus a need for a pool toy in the form of a submersible dart board and darts therefore.